Sudden Silence
by Gy4r4dos95
Summary: When Raven has enough with Beast Boy's constant intrusions into her room, Beast Boy gives in. A week without Beast Boy could be great at first... But, then it could also uncover feelings that spiral the minor issue into a whole other situation. BBRAE and minor RobStar
1. Chapter 1

So, I sort of was writing a Newsies story and just couldn't continue because of writers block... I began writing this instead. I feel badly about giving up, but I had to get this out there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Teen Titans. Shame...

* * *

Raven always knew Beast Boy was the worst possible thing that could happen to her. He was naive, annoying, told the worst jokes known to mankind and never gave up. He was everything she despised.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she swept across the Commonroom in one swift motion. The rest of the team watched as Raven grabbed Beast Boy's collar, lifting him up by one hand. "What did you do to my room?"

Beast Boy's eyes went twice their size and he coughed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Raven!"

"Oh, yes you do," Raven hissed. "I know my book is gone. Where is it?" Beast Boy whimpered and pointed to the couch. Raven placed him back on the couch and turned, seeing her new spellbook laying on the couch. She walked over, grabbing it.

Beast Boy said, "I just wanted to know what you do in your room all the time..." Raven turned to him, her hood falling off in the process, revealing two devastatingly angry eyes.

"I've told you almost a million times," Raven began, "Stay out of my room. Do you know how dangerous it is in there?"

Putting his hands up, Beast Boy replied, "I know, Rae-,"

"It's RaVEN," Raven interrupted. Robin took this moment to step in, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder.

Robin said, "I think Beast Boy gets it, Raven."

"No," Raven frowned, "I don't think he does. He never does." Beast Boy's ears went down as he looked at the floor. "And until he gets it, I can't be bothered with him." Robin frowned.

The leader shook his head, "I think you're taking this a little too far, Rav-,"

"A little to far?" Raven asked, looking her leader in the eye. "Does he go through your things?"

"No, but-,"

"Does he intrude on your personal space and take your personal belongings?"

"No, he doesn't-,"

"Then, you obviously don't know what this feels like," Raven concluded. Robin sighed and watched as Raven looked back at Beast Boy. "I just want to know why."

Beast Boy looked back at his teammate, "Because I just want to understand you better, Raven."

"Understand me?" Raven asked. She looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but no matter what you do, you'll never be able to fully understand me."

Playing with his hands, Beast boy replied, "I could try..."

"Beast Boy," Raven sighed. "One week."

Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy queried, "What?"

"I just want one week," Raven groaned, "Of peace."

Nodding, Beast Boy said, "Fine."

"Wait, really?" Raven asked. The whole time, Starfire and Cyborg stared at the pair in sheer shock. "You'll leave me alone for a week?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "If that's what you really want. I'm your friend, Raven. And if a week without me is what you want, then that's what you'll get." With that, Beast Boy walked to the couch, lifting up a game controller and beginning a new game. Raven stood in surprise. He actually said okay. He was willing to leave her alone for an entire week.

"Raven," Robin said, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Raven smirked ever-so-slightly, "Yeah." She turned and went on the opposite side of the couch, sitting down and opening the book, reading. Starfire floated over to Robin, eyes still wide with confusion.

"Please," she began, "What has just began?"

Robin replied, "Silent, internal chaos."

* * *

Raven smiled as she woke up the next morning. Sitting up, she stretched and looked at her window. It was a beautiful, new day and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Standing up and walking to the hallway, she went towards the restrooms. As she walked down the hallway, she spotted a familiar green boy walking the opposite direction. On a normal day, Beast Boy would greet her with a large smile and a "Morning, Rae!" However, as the teen passed by, Raven did not receive her normal hello. She paused and turned, watching him walk away.

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I forgot. I get freedom." She smirked and continued to walk to the bathroom. As she washed up, Raven breathed in the newly obtained personal space... if that were possible. Starfire waltzed into the bathroom and smiled at her friend.

Starfire giggled, "The most wonderful of mornings to you, Raven!"

"Thanks, Star," Raven replied after spitting out her mouthwash.

As the alien began the strange alien morning rituals, she asked, "How is the silent, internal chaos going, friend?"

"Pardon?" Raven asked, baffled.

Starfire paused, thinking, "Oh. Perhaps that was not to be spoken of..."

"I worry sometimes, Starfire," Raven said, shaking her head. "See you at breakfast." Starfire waved as Raven left the bathroom and head down the hallway. On a normal day, Beast Boy would have put out Raven's teacup and smiled as she walked into the Commonroom. But, as the doors swept open, her teacup was not on the counter and Beast Boy was not smiling at her, but rather eating his tofu-eggs silently.

Raven brushed off the sad feeling in her gut and walked over, preparing her tea. As she sat down next to Beast Boy at the island, she saw him picking at his food. "Good morning," she said after an awkward silence. Beast Boy looked up at her and nodded before getting up and taking his plate to the couch. On the other side of the room, Cyborg watched the scene. He sighed and shook his head.

"You got what you wished for, Rae," he said to himself, "A week without Beast Boy." Cyborg continued to watch, seeing Raven's face fall and her mouth form the smallest of frowns.

Raven got up and grabbed her tea, sipping it silently as she sat. The doors swept open once more, revealing Starfire and Robin. "Morning, guys," Robin greeted his team.

"Morning, Rob! Morning, Star!" Beast Boy smiled. Raven's mouth visibly fell and Cyborg stifled a laugh. "What's the plan for today?" The changeling asked, eating his tofu-eggs.

Starfire giggled and circled in the air, "I have done the figuring and realized that we do not have anything planned for today, so I believe we shall go to the park and commence in the art of Picnicing!"

"A picnic?" Raven asked from the counter.

Robin nodded, "Sure. We haven't done that in a while."

"It will be most wonderful!" Starfire smiled widely.

Cyborg stood up and ran to the doors, "I'm gettin' the frisbee!"

"I'll get the football!" Beast Boy followed his metallic friend out the door. As they reached the hallway, Beast Boy slammed into a metal chest. "Dude!" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

Arms crossed, Cyborg asked, "What are you doin', B?"

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg replied, "Raven? Ignoring?"

"She asked for it, dude," Beast Boy shrugged, "A week without me. She's got it."

Sighing, Cyborg said, "Alright, man. You're right, she asked for it."

"Trust me," Beast Boy puffed out his chest, "She'll miss me before day three."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and smacked Beast Boy's stomach playfully, "Yeah, yeah. Get your shit together, Grass Stain."

"Shut up!" Beast Boy laughed, hitting his friend's arm, only to cringe in pain and rub his hand. As the two grabbed their things, Beast Boy couldn't help but think that, on a normal day, Raven would already be yelling at him for something. Maybe a little time apart was better than he thought.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :(

* * *

As Raven sat under the large Oak Tree in the park, she held her book in her hands, slightly under her eyes. However, her eyes were focused on the game of frisbee occurring in front of her. On a normal picnic day, Raven would read her book and thoroughly enjoy it, too. That is, until Beast Boy pestered her enough to put it down and join their childish antics. But now, as she sat under her Oak Tree, Raven didn't bother to read her book. Instead she picked. She picked at the grass, picked at the ends of her pages and picked at the lining of her cape. But, whatever she did, it did not help her get rid of the absolute boredom lingering over her shoulders.

Raven frowned from behind her book and watched Starfire as she lunged forward, grabbing the frisbee out of the air. The purple frisbee went flying, being caught by a metallic hand, then tossed into a gloved, green hand, then tossed into the mouth of a slobbery, green dog.

The agitation grew and Raven sighed, dropping the book on the ground. She crossed her arms childishly and narrowed her eyes. Grabbing a few pebbles, Raven tossed them around, attempting to earn some attention from the green freakazoid. She suddenly stopped, thinking to herself, "_What am I doing? I'm getting a free week to myself and I'm wasting it by acting like a kid._" Raven suddenly heard a squeaking beside her.

Turning her head, she noticed a squirrel picking at the ground. "What do you think is wrong with me?" Raven watched the squirrel. "I mean, I should enjoy this, right? Right," she ended with a curt nod. Raven sat back, lifting her book and attempting to read the first sentence.

**The first step to creating an altar for this type**-

"Beast Boy, not so fast!" Robin's voice interrupted Raven's train of thought. Whatever happened resulted in an explosion of laughter. Slamming her book down, Raven watched Beast Boy stand from the ground and brush himself off using his lean, muscular ar-

_Whaaaaat the hell was that? _Raven shook her head and pinched her arm. "I'm going crazy," she muttered. _No, but seriously. When did Beast Boy's body become so... Nonprepubescent? _

* * *

So, the rest of the day went by and the Titans finally made it back to the tower. The next morning, while the Titans scattered to their own activities, Raven walked through the hallway. "There's got to be something I can do to get back my attention... If someone didnt know better, they'd think I was mental for thinking this..." Raven stopped short, placing a hand to her cheek. As soon as the idea came to her, Raven was in front of Starfire's door.

"Yes, how can I be of service, Raven?" Starfire's friendly voice asked.

Raven simply replied, "I need you to do my makeup."

Starfire stood perplexed. Her green eyes went wide and she put out a hand, placing it on Raven's forehead. She muttered, "You do not seem warm..."

"Starfire, I'm serious," Raven said, swatting the hand away. "Help me look... Pretty..."

Starfire shook her head, "Beauty is not something I can give, because you already have it. I can, as earth people say, accentuate the beauty you already posses." Starfire smiled and Raven let the smallest of grins show.

* * *

"B, I don't think we're doing this right," Cyborg glowered at the screen, hunched over his controller and pressing numerous buttons.

Next to him, Beast Boy sat in a similar fashion and replied, "No, dude, we're right. Three more miles until the checkpoint. And I just passed you!"

"Gah!" Cyborg exclaimed. But, once they went silent, the metal man stoppright he game.

Beast Boy threw up his controller an screeched, "All my efforts! FOR NOTHING!"

"B," Cyborg said, staring at his friend. Beast Boy stopped yelling and looked at Cyborg with confusion. "Did you see Raven at the park?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "I try not to... Less temptation to bother her."

"Well," Cyborg shrugged, "She was acting weird, man." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, probing for his friend to explain. "She was throwing rocks, she talked to a squirrel at one point, I swear. She was pouting. I don't know."

Beast Boy twisted his face in thought. "Hmm, that is weird-,"

"Damn..." Cyborg suddenly said. Beast Boy looked to where he stared, his own jaw dropping at the sight before him.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch, mouth wide with shock. As soon as the shock passed, both Cyborg and Beast Boy broke out into hysterical laughter. Starfire stood at the door, her hair and clothes disheveled and covered in makeup. "As a tip from a friend," Starfire muttered, "Do not ever attempt to do the makeup on friend Raven."

"You tried to do what?!" Cyborg exclaimed, his laughing subsiding.

Beast Boy shook his head and asked, "Don't you know that's a death sentence, Star?"

"She had asked me!" Starfire defended, walking to the couch. "I got to the foundation and things started to do the flying around my room! I do not know what is wrong. She has been acting strange."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, Raven asked you to do her makeup?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Maybe it's some weird Azarathian tradition? Attack your friends with make...up...?" He stopped, looking at Cyborg and Starfire's deadpanned expressions. He slouched. "It sounded better in my head." Cyborg shook his head and Starfire exhaled with annoyance.

"But," Cyborg said, "There's got to be somethin' bothering her."

Starfire nodded. "Yes. Friend Raven does not act in such manners. She would not dare."

"Well, whatever it is," Cyborg said, "I hope she's got it sorted out..."

* * *

"I'll never get this sorted out." Raven paced the roof, angry at her outburst at Starfire. Raven huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm supposed to be happy. I'm supposed to feel free." _But, they looked like they were having so much fun... On a normal day-,_

"ENOUGH WITH THE WHOLE 'ON A NORMAL DAY' THING!" Raven screamed. Suddenly, she heard a glass window break and Cyborg screech in the most girly way. Raven exhaled and rubbed her temples. Raven shook her head and checked her communicator. "Six forty-five? Was I really out here for two hours? Time has been going by fast... It's already day three without Beast Boy..."

"Raven?" A voice asked. Raven looked at the door to the stairwell. Robin stood with a concerned look on his face. "Everything okay?"

Looking away, Raven replied, "Peachy. You?"

"I'm good," Robin nodded. He closed the door and asked, "Anything you need to talk about?"

Raven shook her head. "No, why?"

"Well," Robin shrugged, "Cyborg just screamed like a girl because a random window broke in his room. I don't figure that had anything to do with you...?"

Looking at her leader and best friend, Raven said, "What do you do when you realize you're wrong?"

"Try to fix whatever mistake I made," Robin replied. "Is this about Beast Boy?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "No. What makes you say that?"

"No reason," Robin sad, brushing it off. "But, if I were to make a mistake that really bothered me, I'd try to fix it to the best of my abilities." Robin watched Raven consider his words and he smiled at her. "I'll be in the Commonroom if you need me for anything. You don't have to talk Raven, but you know you always can." Raven nodded and Robin descended down the stairs. Raven rolled her eyes and looked at the sea.

She muttered, "It's not that I miss Beast Boy... because I don't... I just came to realize that he was sort of the bridge between me being alone and being included... No one else has the balls to ask me to join in." _Once he stopped talking to me... it was like someone pulled the plug. Just, sudden silence.__  
_

* * *

That night, Raven tossed and turned in her bed. She finally gave in and stood up, walking out the door and into the dimly lit hallway. She walked into the Commonroom and grabbed a cup of water, sipping it tiredly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Raven jumped and turned, dropping her cup on the ground. She heard the glass shatter and she sighed. "Shit." She knew that voice...

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, even though she couldn't see Beast Boy in the darkness. Raven waved her hand, collecting the broken glass and dropping it into the garbage. "So, now you talk to me."

"Wait," Beast Boy said, "You tell me not to talk to you, I agree, then you blame me for not talking to you?" Raven crossed her arms, leaning on the counter behind her. "This doesn't add up."

Rolling her eyes, Raven replied, "You're an idiot."

"Really, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "You asked me for a week of peace, remember?"

Nodding, Raven said, "Yeah, I remember. It happened three days ago, for Azar's sake."

"And I'm guessing you're done and we can talk again?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven frowned. She didn't give up without a fight. "No, I'm not done. I'm actually enjoying this time without you. As a matter of fact, with my new freedom, I have been able to get a lot of important things done."

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy challenged, "Like what?"

Raven hesitated for a moment, responding with a small, "Just important things that don't have anything to do with you."

"Like what? Got a hot date?"

Not realizing what she was about to get herself into, Raven replied, "Yes, actually!" _Shit._ She stood up straight and said, "Well, if you're done pestering me and breaking your promise, I'll be going now. See you in four days."

"Yeah..."

* * *

REVIEW! I know it was short, but there's more to come. Raven's just getting herself into deeper and deeper holes.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to just take a second and thank my reviewers!

BFattz09, Tsukita, crazedukke, TexMurphy (Thanks for the really good feedback!), Shadico, Purplepox63010 and Future Mrs. Riggs! If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But, that's who I had in my email lol So...

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_I can't believe I got myself into this mess. _Raven trudged down the streets of Jump City, an angry expression on her face. _Where the hell am I supposed to find someone to go out on a date with... me? _

And there it was. Raven stopped and looked at the boy standing at the newsstand. He had black hair that covered one eye and pale skin. The perfect match. Raven walked up to the boy and cleared her throat awkwardly. The boy looked at her and smirked. Raven greeted in the most uncomfortable of fashions. "Hi."

The boy replied, in a high pitched girly voice, "Hey." Raven's eyes widened. _He sounds like a chipmunk! _

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Raven deadpanned before floating away. Once she was out of sight, she shuddered. _Hell no_.

She continued down the street, even more desperate than before. There were what? 7 million people that lived in Jump City and she had trouble finding one person to ask her out? Although her emotions were on edge, her face remained still while staring at people and walking. Looking away for a moment, she lost sight of her path and bumped into a random body. "Oh, sorry," a voice said.

"Huh?" Raven looked at the person. It was a boy about her age, brown hair, glasses and rosy cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry..." He reared back, obviously intimidated by Raven.

"It's fine," Raven said. She was not good at socializing. "Uh. Do you want to go on a date with me?" _Don't sound too desperate now. _The boy raised an eyebrow and cringed. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll pay you fifty dollars."

Putting out a hand, the boy smiled widely, "I'm Hector! And where would you like to go milady?"

"No," Raven shook her head. Hector shrugged and Raven explained, "It's not a real date, obviously, because I'm paying you. But, all I really need you to do is come to my door with flowers at seven tonight- look good-, we'll walk around for an hour, then go back to the Tower, you'll kiss my cheek- just my cheek- and bid me goodnight. Then, we will never have to see each other ever again. Understood?"

Hector, one eye slightly twitching, nodded and replied, "Understood."

* * *

Starfire floated around her room happily, cleaning and humming to herself. It took only a day to get the mess Raven had created cleaned up. Compared to some other messes, it was not so bad. Hearing a knock at her door, Starfire smiled and flew over, opening it... and closing it immediately.

"Starfire!" Raven's voice exclaimed, muffled by the door.

Starfire asked, "What can I assist you with, friend?"

A sigh came from the other side and Raven explained, "Listen, I really need your help. I'm sorry for making a mess last time, but I really need you to do my makeup."

"You will not create the mess again?" Starfire asked.

Raven replied, "No. I promise I won't. You can do whatever you want." Starfire did not respond. She stood her ground, arms crossed. "Fine. I'll go to the mall with you whenever you want..." The promise sounded painful on Raven's end, but Starfire considered her offer. She took a moment and slid the door open again with a smile on her face.

"Let us begin the transformation!" Starfire cheered before grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her into the room, the door slamming behind them.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin sat on the couch, watching the news. "A baby born with two heads..." Robin shuddered.

"Gross, dude," Beast Boy droned, not at all impressed or involved.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, looking towards his friend. "Everything okay, man?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded, "Why?"

Shaking his head, Cyborg shrugged, "Nothing." The three continued to watch the television and the doors swept open. Robin looked behind him and smiled.

"Hey, Raven," he said before doing a double take and adding, "Wow." Cyborg and Beast Boy turned, seeing Raven walk into the room, all dolled up... as much as Raven would allow, however. Her eyes had a smokey look to them, lined perfectly with just a touch of black eyeliner and mascara. She had very little blush on, only enough to accentuate her cheekbones. As for her outfit? Dark, blue jeans with black flats and a flowing black shirt. It was perfection.

Cyborg muttered, "Wow... Raven, you look..."

"Woah," Robin added. Raven looked down, blushing from embarrassment. Suddenly, the door opened and Starfire entered with Raven's 'hot date'. The Titans stared, noticing just how Beast Boy-like this date was. Same height, same body type... everything was what Beast Boy would seem to look like normally with brown hair and peachy skin.

Hector handed her the flowers and Raven bid her friends a quick goodbye. Once the two left, Cyborg turned his head ever-so-slowly to Beast Boy.

"So," Cyborg said, "That's what was wrong."

Beast Boy shook his head, "No. I just have a headache..."

"He looks like you," Robin added.

Cyborg nodded. "Too much like you. I mean, the face was different, but it was the same general idea. Man, that's weird." The jealousy built in Beast Boy's chest and he stood up, walking to the door. "And where are you going?"

"To bed," Beast Boy muttered. Once he left the room, however, he ran up the stairs to the dark roof. He stared down, seeing Hector and Raven get into Hector's Prius. "A Prius? Really, dude?" Frowning, he morphed into a crow, following the car out the driveway and towards the city.

* * *

Raven, squished in her seat, thought to herself bitterly, _A Prius? Really?_

"So, I figured that we'd go to the park?" Hector said.

Nodding, Raven said, "Sounds good." She reached into her pocket and said, "Here. Fifty dollars." Hector took the money, shoving it into his pocket. "Thank you, by the way."

"No problemo," Hector smiled, "Just don't let my girlfriend know. She'll get super pissed off." Raven smacked her forehead and groaned. _Fantastic._

* * *

REVIEW MY LITTLE READERS! 3 :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Psht. I totally own Teen Titans... just kidding, no I don't. :(

* * *

Beast Boy, morphed into the same crow, perched on a branch and watched Hector and Raven walk along the path far below him. He couldn't make out everything they said in bird form, but he could hear bits and pieces. Like, for instance, how Hector thinks that him, Beast Boy, was kind of short. They were the same height for heaven's sake! He also could make out that Hector didn't like how Beast Boy's hair was spiked back like that... even though he bore the same style with brown hair instead of green. This kid was just strange.

"And I don't know about you," he heard Hector continue, "But, he's just doesn't seem all that funny."

Raven shrugged, "He's got his moments..." _Did I really just admit that?_

Hector crossed his arms and asked, "So, what's it like being a Teen Titan?"

"It's hard," Raven said in all seriousness. "But, you wouldn't understand." Hector raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

He said, "You know, I might not really know you at all, but maybe you should open up to people? Maybe Beast Boy? He doesn't seem all that judgmental .. I don't think he has the brain capacity to be." Rolling her eyes, Raven shrugged. "You've been thinking the same thing lately, huh?"

Raven looked at Hector as they walked. "Why do you think that?"

"I know why you made me come on this date," Hector said with a roll of his eyes. "Because you're obviously head over heels for the green bean."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. _He just said head over heels. Raven must really like him..._

"I'm not, though," Raven said matter-of-factly. "This is just to show him that I really don't need him to be an individual. I told him to leave me alone for a week and he suddenly thinks I miss him when I don't."

Raising an eyebrow, Hector asked, "Don't you?" Raven sighed and crossed her arms. Hector put up his hands. "Alright, fine. Enough about you." They began to walk slowly, silence surround them.

"So, why would _you_ agree to this if you have a girlfriend?" Raven asked after a moment of silence.

"Free money?" Hector shrugged with a tacky wink. Stopping in her tracks, Raven turned to him.

She queried, "You'd fake cheat on your girlfriend for money?"

"Yeah..." Hector said.

From the tree branch, Beast Boy heard the words "cheat" and "girlfriend". His birdie eyes widened and he exclaimed in his mind, _He's cheating on his girlfriend with Raven?! That means... he's also cheating on Raven!_

Beast Boy jumped down, morphing into human form and landing on his feet in front of the two. "Beast Boy?!" Raven exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I knew something was up!" Beast Boy frowned, pointing at the boy. "He's a cheater!"

Hector crossed his arms. "Am not!"

"Beast Boy, stop this," Raven hissed angrily.

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, Raven. You wanted to prove to me that you didn't need me to live normally. Well, you proved it. Now stop getting yourself mixed up with this crap!" Raven stopped. She never heard Beast Boy sound so mature and logical before.

"I-,"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" An angry voice exclaimed. Hector cringed, turning to the owner of the voice.

Through clenched teeth, he explained, "Raven... This is Selinda. Selinda... Raven."

Selinda, a pale, black haired girl clad in a black dress and combat boots, angrily stared at Raven. "Why, Hector?" she growled. "And I told you to call me SHIMMER!" (A/N: Shimmer is an actual villain in the comic series that I though would fit in as Hector's girlfriend. She's Mammoth's sister.)

Shimmer shot out her hands, a wave of energy rising from the ground and moving out in a circle. The grass melted, along with the dirt. Raven gasped and exclaimed, "She's armed!"

"I'm sorry, Shimmer!" Hector yelled over his girlfriend's wrath.

Raven's eyes widened and she turned to him. "Did you know about this?" She hissed.

"I knew she had powers!" Hector said, "But, I didn't think she'd find out! She was with her brother, Mammoth!"

"MAMMOTH!?" Raven and Beast Boy exclaimed. The ground began to melt underneath them and Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl, grabbing Hector and placing him on the branches of the tree. Raven floated up, glaring at Shimmer/Selinda/Mammoth's Crazy Sister.

Raven hissed, "Just my luck. My date is dating a supervillain." Shimmer molded the melted compounds and began tossing them at Raven angrily. Dodging one after another, Raven engulfed them in her aura, sending them back towards Shimmer.

Beast Boy swept down, flying through the melted soil and grass, and aimed his talons toward the black haired girl. Shimmer smacked them away, scratching her arm in the process. She angrily lifted an arm, covering Beast Boy's left leg in melted soil. She let it harden immediately, trapping Beast Boy in the tornado-esque shape. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Let him go," Raven growled, throwing a boulder at Shimmer. The boulder collided with the villainess and she fell to the ground, a cloud of dust erupting above her. Raven flew over to Beast Boy, attempting to pull his leg out of the cone of soil surrounding it.

Beast Boy gasped and exclaimed, "Rae, look out!" Raven turned, her face being covered by hot mud. Raven gasped and heard a laugh from outside her cocoon of mud. On the outside, Beast Boy thought for a moment and morphed into a snake, slivering loose from the ground. He quickly morphed into a cheetah, running towards Shimmer and pinning her to the ground. He growled in her face and raised a paw, attempting to knock her out.

Shimmer raised a fist, smacking Beast Boy's nose. Beast Boy cried out and let his paw fall onto Shimmer's head, knocking her unconscious. Turning back into his human form, he rubbed his fist and turned to Rav- "RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, running to the helpless Empath. Raven lay on the ground, grabbing at the molding mud on her face. Beast Boy began to wipe off the hardening mud, getting enough off for Raven to breathe. She sat up, gasping for air.

"Rae, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, placing a hand on her back. Raven looked up at the green boy. Her eyes softened as she stared into the green orbs. Beast Boy smiled and helped Raven stand, his hand still on her back. Raven sighed and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven replied, "I'm an idiot."

"What?"

Raven looked at him and stepped back, Beast Boy's hand falling to his side, "I've been acting like a child. You were right and it's my turn to admit it."

"Wait, which part were you right about?" Beast Boy asked.

Crossing her arms, Raven said, "You're ruining the moment again." Beast Boy shut his mouth and looked at the porcelain beauty. "Listen," Raven continued, "When I told you I didn't... miss you... I was..." she cringed and looked down, "lying."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "Yeah..." she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Beast Boy smiled. "But, there is one way you could make it up to me." Raising an eyebrow, Raven stared at him skeptically. "Join me for dinner."

Smirking, Raven asked, "What is this, Beauty and the Beast?"

"Maybe," Beast Boy laughed. "Wait, you've seen that movie?!"

Nodding, Raven replied, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Beast Boy."

"True," Beast Boy nodded. "But, I can learn. Come on, let's get back to tower. You look awful."

Rolling her eyes, Raven scoffed, "And you look better?"

"No, dude, I didn't say that," Beast Boy shook his head. "I look like Mordor, you just happen to look better because you're prettier." Raven smiled softly and the two made their way back to the tower, forgetting about Shimmer and Hector.

"Hello?" Hector yelled. "Can you get me down from here, please?! Ugh... This wasn't worth fifty dollars."

* * *

Review! I'm not done yet, duckies. There will be more.


	6. Chapter 6

I worked so hard on this chapter! I'm so excited for you guys to read it! Okay, anyway, go ahead haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven shifted on the couch, her hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. She inhaled the scent, the aroma calming her as she looked at the television brightly displaying the news. She sighed and criss-crossed her legs, now comfortably in sweatpants after her long, warm shower.

"What's on TV?" Beast Boy's voice asked. He walked towards the couch with hot cocoa in hand, taking a seat next to Raven. Also clad in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, he snuggled comfortably into the fabric and stared at the plasma screen television.

Raven answered his previous question with a small, "News about this and that." Beast Boy nodded and took a sip of the warm liquid. Raven looked over at him from the corner of her violet eye. He sat contently, eyes fixated on the television. Leaning forward and placing his cocoa on the round table, Beast Boy said, "So, tell me about that guy."

"There's nothing to tell," Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy smirked, "Come on. You were trying to make me jealous, weren't you?" He winked at her playfully and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"No," Raven frowned. "I'm not that childish." Beast Boy stared at her, eyes narrow. Raven looked away and sighed. "Alright, fine. But, it wasn't exactly to make you... jealous per say."

Beast Boy crossed his arms playfully. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "I just made him go on that date-,"

Interrupting, Beast Boy asked, "He didn't want to? He wasn't cheating?"

"No," Raven shook her head, "It was all fake. The whole time."

"Wow."

"Mhmm," Raven confirmed. She chuckled slightly, "I paid him fifty dollars, too."

Shaking his head, Beast Boy said, "All that to get me to talk to you. Wait till Cy hears about this."

"You wouldn't," Raven groaned.

Beast Boy giggled evilly, "Oh, but I would. This is golden information, Rae. Who would have thought _you_ would miss _me_? I thought I would crack first, but, dude-,"

"You would miss me?" Raven asked.

Nodding genuinely, Beast Boy said, "Yeah. I would." Raven watched as Beast Boy shrugged and turned back to the television, watching the news reporters. He was so honest. There was just something about him that made it easy to open up. Hector was right. Maybe she should start to open up to him. It was a comfort to know that whatever she said wouldn't be judged by those emerald orbs. She somehow knew whatever she said would be greeted with a smile and an honest answer. Raven watched Beast Boy run a green hand through his hair. She smirked. _How I find that somewhat adorable, I'll never understand. Do I really think he's adorable? No. He just has his adorable moments. Like a cat. Cats are evil, but they can be cute sometimes... I don't think cute should be in my vocabulary. Let alone adorable. What is wrong with me lately?_

Suddenly, Beast Boy queried, "So, Beauty and the Beast?"

"Oh," Raven said, being brought back to reality, "Yeah." She chuckled at herself for a moment. "I was home alone that night when you all went to get pizza. I finished my book and there was nothing to watch on TV except that." Raven sipped her tea. "I actually tolerated it. For a children's movie, it was... touching."

Beast Boy laughed, "I'd never imagine you liking a Disney movie."

"I never said I liked it," Raven shook her her head. "I'll admit it was tolerable and sent a good message, but the story just wouldn't make sense in reality."

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy turned to her, "Disney isn't meant to be reality, it's meant to be fun, or silly, or happy, or sometimes sad."

"Well," Raven shrugged, "I guess I can understand that. I've only ever seen that one movie, however."

Beast Boy smiled. "It's a classic. My parents used to watch that movie with me," he explained. A sadness shadowed his eyes for a moment. But, just as fast as it was there, it was gone. Raven watched his expression and hummed in thought.

"You never talk about them..." Raven commented. "They seem like they loved you."

Nodding, Beast Boy replied, "Yeah. I think they did." His eyes water ever-so-slightly and he raised a hand, wiping a tear away. Raven awkwardly squirmed in her seat and faced Beast Boy.

"Tell me about them," Raven whispered, "If that's okay with you..."

Beast Boy nodded and choked out, "I lived in Africa with them when I was a baby. They were scientists and stuff. You know, science. And I got bitten by this monkey with sakutia. That's why I'm green. He got me so sick that the only way to cure my was to turn me into this." Beast Boy played with the edge of his shirt and continued his story. "I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad if I could have helped them that one day..." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Looking up, Beast Boy explained, "They fell down a waterfall. I know it wasn't my fault that it happened. Trust me, years of therapy helped me with that. But, I just wish that I could have helped." He sighed. "I'm just happy I got to spend time with them. They were the best parents." Beast Boy took in a shaky breath and exhale sharply. She watched him as he regained the smile on his face and looked up at her. Raven reached out and touched his shoulder.

"You're so special," Raven admitted.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"It's just that, even when you're unhappy, your soul still shines through." She slouched slightly, letting her hand fall and leaning her teacup on her ankles. "I wish I could do that."

Beast Boy placed his ungloved hand on Raven's. "But, you can."

"No, I can't," Raven curtly replied. "Nobody believes that I'm not just a creepy outcast. I don't even believe it."

Crossing his arms, Beast Boy sighed. "There you go again, being all pessimisiting and stuff."

"You mean pessimistic?"

"You know what I mean, Raven," Beast Boy deadpanned. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Phil."

"I'm serious, Raven," Beast Boy, gaining her attention back. He watched Raven as she watched him. He explained softly, "That's the first step, Rae. If you don't believe you can be something, then how do you expect the world to believe it?"

Raven whispered, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded with a smile. "Deep down behind those closed doors, you are a genuinely good person." His words twisted her stomach and heart until she felt herself crack. Raven placed her tea on the table and reached out, pulling Beast Boy into a warm embrace.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide, but instead of pulling away like he did last time, he wrapped his arms around Raven's torso. He sat there for a moment, squeezing her for emphasis before letting go. Raven blushed and looked away. "Thanks..." she muttered.

"No problem," Beast Boy smiled. Raven suddenly grabbed the remote, clicking on their 'On Demand'. She flipped through the choices, eyes fixated on the screen. "What are you looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven highlighted her selected movie. She replied, "How about a classic?" Beast Boy looked at the screen, which read 'Thank You. Beauty and the Beast will begin shortly'. He looked over at Raven, smiling softly. Snuggling back into the couch, they began watching the story.

"You still owe me dinner," Beast Boy smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed, "If I must." Beast Boy chuckled and Raven let the smallest of smiles grace her face.

* * *

"Move over, man!"

"Please, let me see!"

"Guys, quiet!"

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stood at the door, peeking through the crack. Cyborg leaned on Robin's crouched back, also supporting Starfire on his. Cyborg whispered, "Guys, they hugged. _Booyah!_"

"This is most fantastic," Starfire exclaimed in a whisper.

Mask wide, Robin muttered, "Should have seen this coming."

Starfire whispered, "I do not know what you mean, Robin. It was not obvious to you?"

"Man, you might be the leader and know everything in that spikey haired head of yours," Cyborg said, "But, you got a lot to learn about relationships.

Starfire cooed, "Oh, they are so cute!"

"It's about damn time," Cyborg shook his head with a smile. Starfire squealed softly, failing her arms above Cyborg's head and hitting him in the process.

Robin stood, sending Cyborg toppling on top of Starfire on the ground, squishing the alien princess. Ignoring Starfire's muffled Tameranian profanities, he crossed his arms and whispered, "This is really interesting."

"What? That Raven is watching Beauty and the Beast or the fact that she willingly hugged grass stain?" Cyborg asked, getting up from the floor. He turned, helping the disheveled girl off the floor. Starfire brushed off her skirt and watched Robin for an answer as she rubbed her wrist.

Shrugging, Robin said, "All of it."

"Is this a bad thing, Rob?" Cyborg asked.

Sighing, Robin explained, "Relationships... they're never good in the hero business. It just makes them a bigger target."

"They are not technically in a relationship," Starfire offered, "Perhaps, it will not cause trouble... I mean, when we..." She trailed off, not knowing how to end her explanation.

Robin nodded. The two had broken up only a few months after Tokyo... He remembered what he said. _It's for the best of the team...__  
_

Starfire added, "Please, do not ruin this for them. If they do begin a relationship, then it is up to you.. But, for now. Leave them be." Robin watched Starfire's green eyes glisten with hope.

"Alright, fine..." Robin gave in. Cyborg cheered silently and Starfire smiled, hiding the glint of sadness in her eyes.

* * *

YAY! I got so much help with this chapter. Thank you so much TexMurphy. Oh, and you all should go and read his stories, too. They're awesome, dude.

Okay, REVIEW! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for the wait! I had big computer issues and everything. So, here's chapter seven!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans I do not own. Own Teen Titans I do not. Do not, I, own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open. He groaned, snuggling into the couch and pulling his giant teddy bear closer to him. Wait, pause. Beast Boy didn't have a giant teddy bear. His green eyes looked down at the violet hair spread across his chest and arm. Beast Boy gulped, feeling his chest tighten from fear. If Raven found them like this, he knew he'd be screwed.

He attempted to move subtly, hardly moving Raven's body. He lifted Raven's arm off his and placed it next to her. Lifting her body slightly, he squirmed, trying to get his legs untangled from hers. "Stop moving..." Raven finally mumbled, half-asleep. Beast Boy stopped, looking at Raven snuggle closer to him once more. _She's go no idea what she's doing! She's still sleeping! _

Beast Boy sighed and allowed Raven to snuggle into his chest, facing him with a calmness on her face. Beast Boy looked down, taking in the natural beauty. She was wearing his sweatshirt. Somehow during the night, they had switched. The black sleeves hung off the ends of her hands, making her look quite Dopey-like. Stifling a laugh, Beast Boy rested his arm around Raven's shoulders, shutting his eyes in the process. _What the hell, I could use... another... hour of..._

"B?" A voice asked. Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar metallic eye staring him down. He reached up, swatting Cyborg's face away.

He muttered a small, "Meh."

"Yo, it's time to get up," Cyborg chuckled. "I know ya'll are comfortable, but it's already eleven. Even you don't sleep this late, man." Beast Boy watched his friend snicker. "And plus. You might wanna get up to catch me from putting this picture of you and Raven online!" Cyborg waved a picture around teasing his friend.

Beast Boy gasped and Raven's hand shot up, grabbing the picture from Cyborg's hand. She sat up, stretched, ripped the picture into bits and pieces, tossed it on the floor and got up. Beast Boy laughed hysterically while Cyborg hopped over the couch, grabbing the pieces and attempting to put them back together.

Starfire floated into the room, seeing Raven walk to the refrigerator. She hummed, taking a bowl of purple goo from the refrigerator and beginning to scoop it out and into her mouth. Suddenly remembering a certain promise, Starfire cleared her throat. Raven turned, eyebrows up and eyes glistening with curiosity. "Good morning," Starfire smiled.

Raven nodded, "Morning."

"How are you doing on this lovely day?" Starfire queried, continuing to eat her purple goo. Raven bent down, grabbing an apple from the refrigerator and closing it. She turned, taking a bite and thinking to herself.

After a moment, Raven concluded, "I'm great."

"You and Beast Boy enjoyed the movie of the Disney?" Starfire queried innocently.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?" Starfire hesitated for a moment, eyes wandering the room.

"I am sure I heard the movie," Starfire quietly fibbed. Raven, knowing it was a lie, smirked and watched Starfire pick at the goo. "You and friend Beast Boy did the cuddling, yes?"

Raven shrugged. "We woke up that way... I don't think it was intentional."

"So," Starfire continued, thinking deeply, "If friend Beast Boy went after you and your date... and you both came back and watched the movie of Disney... and woke up in the cuddle... Are you not a 'couple'?" She used her fingers as quotation marks to emphasize the word. Raven flushed red. She shook her head quickly.

Starfire watched as Raven quickly chose her words. "No," Raven replied, "We're not. We are just closer than we were before... It's nothing." Quickly changing the subject, Raven queried, "Was there something you needed? I can tell you have something to say." Starfire's head titled to the side in confusion. "Empath?" Raven reminded.

"Oh, yes," Starfire began, "Raven, remember when you promised that I could take you to the mall of shopping?"

"Yeah," Raven nodded.

Starfire smiled and asked, "Would you perhaps wish to journey to the mall of shopping... today?"

"Actually," Raven said, thinking for a moment..._open up..._, "Today would be great." Starfire's eyes widened and she smiled widely. Her giggles erupted in the room and Raven let herself smile slightly. _I've been letting myself do that a lot lately..._

The doors swept open through the commotion and their masked leader walked in. Starfire's giggles immediately halted and she smiled at Robin gently. Robin nodded towards her, earning a skeptical look from Raven. Shrugging off the uncomfortable feeling, Raven turned to Starfire once more. "How about after training we head down to the mall?"

"Yes, that would be most enjoyable!" Starfire replied, her happiness blooming once more. Raven took another bite of her apple, casually looking over to where Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing. Robin walked towards the couch, grabbing the remote and switching on the news. Crossing her arms, apple still in hand, Raven eyed the masked teenager. "Perhaps, you shall go speak with him?" Starfire asked.

Raven shook her head. "Perhaps..." Starfire nodded and Raven put down her apple. As she walked towards him, she passed Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two watched her walk to their leader and nonchalantly brought the argument outside. Starfire floated towards the door, looking at the pair before the doors swooshed shut.

Robin sensed the dark teenager staring at him in anticipation. "Can I help you?" He asked bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Looking towards her, Robin said, "Absolutely nothing."

Raven shook her head and took a seat next to her leader. "There's something bothering you. And based on how you and Starfire interacted just a few seconds ago, it has to be that."

"It's not," Robin frowned. "It's not my life you should be concerned about, Raven." Raven glared at him. "The fact that you and Beast Boy are suddenly so lovey dovey-,"

"We are not."

"You're a target," Robin explained. He shut off the television, slamming the remote down for emphasis. "Don't you see, Raven? Once there's a couple in the tower, it makes you bait for villains. Beast Boy becomes something that can easily be taken away from you and break you."

Raven hissed, "How can that be possible when there is absolutely nothing going on between Beast Boy and I?"

"Oh, there's not?" Robin challenged. Raven furrowed her eyebrows. "Then how come when I came in here last night after you both fell asleep just to turn off the TV and you are snuggling?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven explained, "We fell asleep like that-,"

"Maybe," Robin interjected, "But, you didn't move. You liked it."

Raven frowned, "I don't see how this has to do with you."

"You're my teammates," Robin explained harshly, "What happens to you is my responsibility. Beyond that, you're my friends. I can't see either of you get hurt."

Robin watched Raven get up angrily. A pillow exploded behind her and she growled, "How about instead of telling me what I'm doing wrong in my love life, you try and figure out yours?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, standing up and facing Raven head-on.

Raven replied, "It means that instead of making me feel bad about dating Beast Boy- which we are NOT, mind you-, you get your shit together with Starfire. That's all." Raven nodded in emphasis and levitated, phasing through the ceiling. Robin stood in his spot, eyes narrow. He turned, grabbing another innocent pillow and throwing it against the ground. He sighed before taking a seat and flipping on the news once more.

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry for the delay! I had computer issues!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

* * *

Bags flopping against their legs, Raven and Starfire walked through the mall, their normal attire attracting some attention. "We have already ventured to the H of the M, the Not-So-Young Navy and Charming Charlotte..." Starfire thought as they walked. Raven, arms ready to fall off, sighed. "We have yet to go to the Secret of Victoria!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven stopped walking and huffed.

"Star, could we take a break?" Raven asked.

Starfire watched Raven for a moment. She nodded. "We have not journeyed to Journey either... But, if you must, We shall break." Raven nodded and the two flopped down on a couch, Raven's cape spread out on the leather. Starfire looked towards the Empath. Raven sighed and looked down steadily. "Something is bothering you, friend?" Starfire queried. Raven hesitated, unable to speak. _Open up... You won't regret it..._

Raven turned to Starfire, her violet eyes hard, "What did Robin say when you broke up?"

"He told me," Starfire explained sadly, "That it was for the best of the team. We were gaining far too much attention." Starfire's eyes lost their glimmer and she continued sweetly, "I do believe he still has some of the feelings for me... I know I love him deeply. But, if this is what he wishes..."

Raven frowned. "It's not right. He's being close minded."

"You believe so?"

Sighing, Raven said, "Yes, I do. If anything, people would be afraid to cross you two."

"That is how I thought he would see it, as well," Starfire droned, slouching. She shook her head. "Why must he act so..."

Raven searched for a word. "Idiotic? Obnoxious? Empty headed and stupid?"

"He is being a..." Starfire frowned, unable to finish her sentence.

"Say it, Starfire."

"He is a...!"

"You know you will feel better."

Hands clenched into fists and eyes squinted shut, Starfire's yell echoed through the mall. "HE IS BEING AN ORGRAFT ZARK WITH A YUMBORG UP HIS DEZMARTH!" Guests turned and stared, either whispering and hesitantly backing away or continuing their activities awkwardly.

"I don't know what you just said," Raven began, leaning away from the steaming alien. "But, do you feel better?"

Starfire nodded. "Yes..." She paused, looking towards the porcelain face watching her. "When did you begin to be so open with me, Raven?"

"I don't know," Raven shrugged, "But, maybe it's a good thing?"

Starfire reached out, hugging Raven. Raven smiled uncomfortably and placed an awkward arm over her friend's back. She heard Starfire say, "It is a very good thing." She sat up and looked at Raven. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Twiddling her thumbs, Starfire continued, "But, it is not my problems we should be concerned with now." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you not have a date with friend Beast Boy?"

"It's... not a date." Raven shook her head. "We're just grabbing some dinner. Knowing him, we'll either go to Chuck E. Cheese or the Pizza Palace... or something."

Starfire explained, "But, you still must look beautiful."

"Star..."

Interrupting her friend with a cough. Starfire continued, "I may not have the telepathic powers you posses, but I can tell there is something... between you two."

Raven blushed. "I don't know."

"You like him."

"No."

"You wish to frolic in a field of flowers with him!"

"No."

"You wish to make little bumgorfs and spend a lifetime in a zybelorg of zynex!"

"What...?" Raven asked, confused.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "It does not matter. What does matter is that you have the feelings for friend Beast Boy. And you will not admit so, but I know you do." Raven crossed her arms, considering her words for a moment before shaking her head. Feeling Starfire's hand grab her wrist and drag her off the couch and down the walkway, Raven gasped.

"Starfire! Our bags!" Raven raised her free hand, summoning the bags to follow them as they sprinted. "Where are we going?" Raven asked, unable to wiggle herself loose from Starfire's monster grip. Starfire shook her head, not answering Raven's question. "Starfire, please," Raven frowned. "Let me go!"

Starfire giggled, "You must first admit you like friend Beast Boy!"

"Starfire, this is childish!"

Shaking her head, Starfire said, "Say it and I will let you go!"

"Ugh!" Raven groaned. "Fine! But, I don't mean it!" She sighed. "I... like Beast Boy..."

Starfire stopped running and turned to her friend. "Say it again!"

"No." Raven cringed, seeing Starfire pout and let her eyes water. "Fine. Stop that... I like Beast Boy."

"Louder!"

"I like Beast Boy!" Raven yelled. Starfire watched as Raven's powers dropped the bags and she looked straight ahead. Raven whispered, "I like Beast Boy."

Starfire smiled, "I told you."

* * *

Beast Boy paced the Commonroom, waiting for Raven to enter so they could leave for dinner. Cyborg and Robin, sitting at the island, watched him pace, headings turning as if they were at a tennis match. Beast Boy was ready for the night. He dressed as normal as he could, in jeans, black converse and a band T-shirt with a zip-up sweatshirt over it. Cyborg smirked as Beast Boy constantly fidgeted and fixed his shirt. "B, are you nervous for dinner with Rae?" Cyborg teased.

"No," Beast Boy frowned, "What makes you think that? I'm more scared for driving the T-Car... I promise I won't crash it."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Well, okay then. But, B, you're going on a date with Raven. That's what _I'm_ talking about."

"It's not a date," Beast Boy said sadly. "As much as that would be cool..."

Eyes widening, Cyborg asked, "Are you openly admitting that you like her, man?"

"Dude," Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Don't be a moron."

Cyborg smiled. "Hm. You do like her."

"Yeah, so?" Beast Boy asked. "She would never like me in that way."

Standing up, Cyborg said, "You two woke up in a snuggle! You spooned her! And she didn't object to it or throw you out the window when you woke up- I think that means something, grass stain!"

Robin crossed his arms and sighed. "What?" Beast Boy asked his leader.

"Nothing," Robin shrugged.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Something's going on, dude. What is it?"

"You know what's wrong."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Beast Boy queried, "What?"

"Nothing, Beast Boy," Robin shook his head. The doors swooshed open at that moment, revealing Raven with a gentle smile on her face.

She walked over to Beast Boy and asked, "Shall we?"

"Uh," Beast Boy blushed, "Y-yeah. Yeah, let's go. Now. Yeah." He nodded. They stood there, staring at each other. Jumping Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Leaving. Right. Okay," he turned to the boys, "See you guys later."

Raven nodded and they walked through the doors, heading to the T-Car. Cyborg smiled as they left and Robin scoffed. "Calm down, Rob." Cyborg frowned.

"Seriously?" Robin asked. "Don't you see what's going to happen?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I don't got time for this crap, Robin. I have work to get done." Cyborg walked out of the room, leaving Robin alone once more. He seemed to be alone a lot lately...

* * *

REVIEW! It's getting juicer. There will be more to come, my friends.

:P


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :)

* * *

As Raven and Beast Boy strolled down the streets, half a foot between them, Beast Boy continuously looked over at the girl beside him. He sighed as he noticed how, even when her clothes were casual, she looked amazing. Her black jeans, boots, white tanktop and blazer made her look like a million dollars next to his mediocre look. Raven tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at the green changeling.

"So," she began, "Where are we going?"

Beast Boy smirked. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

"You really planned something?" Raven asked, pleasantly surprised.

Beast Boy chuckled and nudged her playfully. "What? Did you think I was going to bring you to Chuck E. Cheese's or something?" Raven flushed and Beast Boy noticed her eyes look towards the floor. He quickly added, "Not that this is a date. Because, we're friends, right? Right. So, yeah. Uh.." Raven looked back up at him and smirked.

"Yeah, friends." Raven nodded and they continued to walk down the darkened street full of people. "It's a beautiful night," Raven commented after a moment. The two of them looked up at the uncharacteristically starry sky.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah. We don't get a lot of starry nights like this one." Raven nodded and smiled at the green bean. Suddenly, Beast Boy stopped walking and Raven looked over at where he was looking. Reading the sign, she queried, "Trattoria Trecolori?" Raising an eyebrow and looking over at Beast Boy, she asked, "How did you know I loved this place?"

"Lucky guess," Beast Boy smiled, "I love their food. Best Italian food in Jump City!" Raven nodded and the two walked inside, being greeted by the waiter. Once seated, Beast Boy added, "They've got a lot of vegetarian choices. It's perfect."

Raven smiled and asked, "How expensive is this place?"

"Not too bad," Beast Boy shrugged. He smiled up at Raven and continued, "Why are you worried? I'm paying. Pick anything off the menu."

Raven started and looked up at Beast Boy from over her menu. "Pardon? I thought I owed you dinner?"

"Rae," Beast Boy smirked, "Don't be silly. I said you had to go to dinner with me. Not pay for it."

Thinking for a moment, Raven murmured, "Oh." She felt her cheeks flush and she raised her menu higher, only showing her eyes and up.

"Do you want to share a mushroom appetizer?" Beast Boy asked, pointing to something on the menu.

Raven nodded, "Sure." Noticing her curt answers, Beast Boy raised an eyebrow._  
_

"Everything okay?" He queried.

Clearing her throat, Raven replied, "Fine. Just having a tough time deciding."

"Well, if you need suggestions," Beast Boy smiled, "I've been here a few times." Raven smiled gently and Beast Boy went back to his menu, his strong hands skimming the words with a pointed finger. Sighing, Raven said to herself, _If only he knew how I really felt right now. But, he'd never feel this way. After all, he goes for girls who are far more like... Terra. Why regret what could not be?_

As the two ordered, Raven felt Beast Boy's pulse quicken. Once the waiter left, she looked over at him curiously. "What's wrong?" She queried.

"Nothing," Beast Boy said with a shrug. "It's just..." _Do it Garfield! _"I think that you look really great tonight."

Raven felt her cheeks heat and she breathed in a sigh of relief. Did she think he would say something else? There was nothing to decline yet. She hadn't let him in on her little secret. She was safe... for now. "Thank you," Raven nodded.

The rest of the night, however, Raven struggled. While they walked through the starlit park, Raven felt butterflies in her stomach flutter around in the most unforgiving fashion. Little did Raven know, her mental instability covered the wild emotions radiating from Beast Boy. If Raven thought her butterflies were an issue, Beast Boy's mental tornado was something far worse.

_Am I doing this right? Will she see that I'm freaking out? She can read minds can't she? Why hasn't she done that yet? I'm freaking out. We've been walking silently for a long time, dude. Do I say something? Do I do anything? I gotta pee. But, I can't tell her that! I wish I was better at this! Just say something! Speak! Use your mouth! _

Clearing his throat, Beast Boy gained Raven's attention and the world seemed to halt. The two looked into each other's eyes. Now Beast Boy had butterflies and Raven had a mental meltdown. Digging up his energy, Beast Boy smiled and asked, "So... Enjoying the night?"

"Yes," Raven nodded, "I am. Thank you." Beast Boy watched as she stopped walking and turned to him. He paused and stared at her moonlit face. Raven queried in her raspy voice, "Beast Boy, we're friends... right?"

Beast Boy smiled genuinely, "Of course we are. Why?" _Does she know? She knows...FANTASMIC!_

"If I told you something," Raven continued, "You wouldn't judge me, right?"

Shaking his head, Beast Boy replied, "I could never judge you, Rae." He paused, waiting for the name correction that never came. He added hesitantly, "What do you need to tell me?"

"It's just that..." Raven trailed off. She looked away and kept walking, "Never mind. It's idiotic of me to think like that."

Beast Boy scampered, catching up to the Empath and gently grasping her arm. "What?" He asked. Raven stared into the green eyes and sighed. Beast Boy watched her fidget as he let go of her arm. _Something must be really bothering her._

"H-How do you... feel about..." Raven asked, "Me?"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _"I think you're great, Rae. We're close friends and I'm glad that I know you as well as I do."

Raven nodded. She said, "You're lying." Beast Boy's eyes widened and he froze. "There's something else."

"What?" He asked. "No! No, Rae! H-How is that even p-possible? We're friends!"

Shrugging, Raven remarked, "I know that you think I'm creepy, Beast Boy."

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven said, "It's okay, Beast Boy. We're still friends, though, right?"

"Raven," Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Raven furrowed her eyebrows. Beast Boy said, "Raven, that's not true."

Crossing her arms, Raven asked, "Then, what are you hiding from me?"

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because. I want you to tell me by yourself."

"I won't."

Raven frowned, "I knew it. You just think I'm creepy."

"Rae!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grabbing Raven's shoulders. Raven's eyes widened and she watched as Beast Boy smashed his lips against hers. Suddenly realizing what he had done, Beast Boy reared back and stared at Raven with wide eyes. They just stared, wide eyed and surprised. "I'm sorry..." Beast Boy whispered.

Raven's eyes suddenly began to water. She smiled and walked over, bringing Beast Boy into a warm hug. Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the small waist. They stood there, warm and happy, the weight on their shoulders finally lifted off.

What neither noticed, however, was the masked teen staring them down angrily. He only muttered one word, "Poison." _Once it's in, it's in._

* * *

Review! I'm sorry that took so long! Spring break ended and school began- well, you know.


	10. Chapter 10

HEY! Sorry this took so long to upload! I've literally been overloaded with work. I wrote this- along with four essays. YES, FOUR! (my english teacher hates us). So, here it is and I will try my hardest to upload as fast as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Robin glared at the screen in front of him.

**If those snotheads are really together, you better watch out!**

Be weary, Teen Titans! Step out of line and I'll shed some light on your errors!

_Duckies, there is a strict rule about public display of affection! If I see it one more time... detention for all of you._

Three messages was all it took to toss Robin off the edge. He groaned and dropped his hands to the table. How could he let it get this far? Sure, they wouldn't act unless they were sure that Raven and Beast Boy were truly together... But, nevertheless, the fear of what their mistakes could cause was dire. They knew dating was prohibited. He personally told Raven, for heaven's sake.

Maybe they're right, though. Maybe what Starfire said, how they would be strong enough that any villain would be weak against them, was true. If so? What did he have to worry about?

But, that was unfathomable. When he and Starfire had dated, there were threats from everywhere. At first they were small, just like these three threats, but they escalated to dangerous levels.

They were a new target. "I won't let one relationship destroy lives." Robin nodded curtly and stood up, looking at the window. The sky stared down at him, its millions of starry eyes dull with compassion... or pollution. Shaking his head, he walked out the door. The lovebirds would be home soon.

* * *

As their footsteps echoed through the metal hallways of Titan's Tower, Raven and Beast Boy made their way toward their rooms hand-in-hand. Pausing for a moment, Raven turned around, dragging Beast Boy along with her.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven replied in her raspy tone, "I need my book. I left it on the couch this afternoon."

"Oh," Beast Boy smirked, "Heavy reading at eleven at night? Only you, dude."

Raven shrugged. "At least I'm not up rotting my brain at eleven at night." Beast Boy feigned sadness and sniffled. Raven rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully. They stepped in front of the door and felt the breeze from the sliding glass caress their faces. Stepping in, their smiles fell as they stared at the masked leader at the bottom of the steps.

"Welcome home," Robin said bitterly.

Raven crossed her arms and asked, "What now?"

"Is something wrong, dude?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his leader with sad eyes.

Robin nodded and replied, "Yeah. There is, actually." He looked at Raven with an angry expression plastered on his face. "Raven, you completely disobeyed my wishes."

"Maybe what I do in my spare time isn't up to you, Robin," Raven replied with a hiss.

Jaw dropping, Robin growled, "Raven, it's not your spare time. You're a superhero! You don't have _spare time_!"

"I'm really confused," Beast Boy piped in with a cringe.

Robin raised his hands, letting them slap his thighs on the way down. "Well, you and Raven shouldn't be... doing whatever you're doing. That's that."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because that kiss in the park made you two a target!"

Raven gasped and narrowed her eyes. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"Do not accuse me of espionage," Robin replied, "I'm your leader and I have the right to know what you two are doing at any given moment."

Raven retorted with a scoff, "You might be my leader, but that doesn't make you my father."

"You're so off right now, Raven!" Robin yelled. At this moment, Beast Boy stepped forward, pushing Raven behind him.

Putting up his free hand, Beast Boy replied, "Calm down, Rob! Can't we talk about this?"

"Oh, look who's being mature now," Robin hissed. "You smack lips with Raven and suddenly you can pass for a high school graduate!"

Beast Boy stepped forward. "Shut up, Robin," he demanded.

"I'm trying to make a point here!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven chimed in, "You're not making a point, you're being rude." Beast Boy crossed his arms and Robin shook his head.

"Listen," Robin sighed, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. But, I've gotten three threats from Gizmo, Dr. Light and Mad Mod all threatening to act up if what they've heard about you two is true."

Raven started and raised an eyebrow. "What could they possibly do?" She asked, masking her concern.

"I'm not worried about them," Robin sighed, "I'm worried about the rest of the world finding out. Someone could get into serious danger. I told you that you would become a huge banner that screams 'Vulnerability' if you two gave into whatever this is. And I was right." Raven sighed and Robin added, "You know what happened with me and Starfire."

Beast Boy attempted to defend their relationship with a small, "That's completely different. You've got more fans..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked. "They know something is going on and they'll do something about it. Threaten the city, or one of you."

Raven cringed at the statement. She looked towards Beast Boy with a placid expression. "Maybe, he's right."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked.

Sighing, Robin said, "You guys can talk alone... But, as of now... you really can't be anything more than friends and teammates." Raven nodded with understanding and Robin walked through the door. As the doors swooshed shut, Beast Boy looked at Raven with a confused expression.

"Why'd you give up, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you understand? Something could happen to one of us. I would never forgive myself if you or somebody else got hurt because of this."

"I understand," Beast Boy nodded. "I don't like it... But, I get it."

The two stood facing each other for what seemed like a good fifteen minutes, even though only a few second went by. Raven sighed and looked down. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"I still have strong feelings for you, Rae," Beast Boy said, stepping forward and taking her hands. "Just because we can't do anything about it doesn't mean that they're not there."

Raven nodded. She looked up into the emerald eyes. "Maybe if we can convince Robin..."

"Yeah," Beast Boy smiled softly. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on Raven's lips. Once they parted, Raven reached into her pocket, pulling out a nickle.

"Is that-,"

"Yeah." She handed it to Beast Boy, who smiled at her with flushed cheeks. Reaching behind his neck, he unclasped a necklace that was hidden beneath his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy placed the necklace into Raven's hand. "You gave me something, it's only fair." Raven smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So sentimental," she teased. Beast Boy smirked back and the two stared at each other once more. "So..." Raven whispered.

Ripping his eyes away, Beast Boy faced the door. "I guess I'll see you around, Raven."

"You can call me Rae..." Raven muttered. She raised an eyebrow at herself. Beast Boy smiled and stood at the door. As they opened, he looked back at her once more before walking out into the hallway.

Raven watched Beast Boy's back disappear and she opened her hand, looking down at the necklace. Black string held a glazed wooden amulet with an African symbol etched into it. Although she hadn't a clue what the strange symbol meant, she smiled at the design. Clasping it around her neck, she sighed and nodded. Walking to the couch and grabbing her book, she quickly phased to her bedroom.

* * *

This was a new edit of the original chapter 10. Sorry I had to take it down for editing. I just felt that the last one wasn't as strong as it could have been. So, yeah... Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that took me so long! I am so busy! It's been a long, long week and I just got a free moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Starfire smiled widely as she floated into the Commonroom the next morning. Her green eyes glimmered and widened as she saw Raven preparing a pot of tea. Swooping through the air and landing next to the Empath, Starfire giggled, "I wish you a wonderful morning, Raven!"

"Thanks," Raven replied curtly.

Starfire cocked her head to the side and placed her feet on the ground. "Something is troubling you, Raven?" Starfire queried. Raven shrugged. Starfire crossed her arms and watched as Raven reached for the cabinet. Shooting out her hand and grabbing Raven's wrist, Starfire stared at her in the eye. "I am concerned."

"Nothing happened," Raven frowned, "Let my wrist go." Starfire let her hand drop and sighed. Raven continued with a small, "Beast Boy and I just didn't work out."

Eyes widening, Starfire asked, "Why?"

"Robin made a good point," Raven explained.

Starfire frowned. "Robin?"

"Yes, Robin," Raven said. "And he was right. When Beast Boy and I returned to the tower, he made the point that we've become a target. We could have easily said no, but both Beast Boy and I found it to be for the best. So, we decided not to pursue a relationship." Raven nodded and sadly looked down at her tea kettle. Starfire noticed the dullness of Raven's eyes that she hadn't seen since after the Malchior incident.

The alien princess felt the anger build up in her stomach as she turned and floated towards the door. Ignoring Raven's confused calls, Starfire flew through the doors and down the hallway. She felt the corners of her mouth harden into a frown as she stopped in front of Robin's unforgiving metal door. Raising a hand, Starfire rammed on the door, yelling, "Robin! Open this door!"

"One second," Robin's voice called, muffled by the door.

Starfire crossed her arms and waited for the door to open. Once the masked teen came into view, Starfire shook her head. "I am disappointed in you, Robin. Friends Beast Boy and Raven deserve the love they have for one another. I asked you not to interfere." Robin watched Starfire hesitate. "Why would you attempt to destroy something as beautiful as love?"

"Star, this is really not your business," Robin sighed. The guilt in his stomach caused him to shiver and he looked away from the green eyes of the person who was the love of his life.

Starfire placed her feet on the floor and replied, "But, it is. They are my friends as well as yours. You know they can handle themselves, Robin. I do not know what made you think that... _we_ could not handle ourselves... but, I know friend Beast Boy and friend Raven are powerful and so very much in love. Like we were at one point. You cannot lie and tell me you do not remember."

"I remember," Robin admitted, looking up at the girl in front of him. Starfire looked down. She sighed and hugged her arms to her chest. Robin explained, "I just can't risk someone getting hurt. When we broke up, it was because I loved you so much and I couldn't bear to see you get hurt because of me."

Looking up with a sad expression, Starfire said, "You had no faith in us. I know you, Robin. And this may seem the crazy to you, but I still have love for you." Her eyes remained strong as she stared down into the mask. "Do what is right, Robin. Let Beast Boy and Raven be in love." Robin looked up, thinking deeply to himself. Starfire watched as he fought a mental battle before sighed and tucking hair behind her ear.

"I can't," Robin shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"**It is not!**" Starfire yelled, "You are just jealous because you know that they can control themselves while you had doubts that you and I would work!" She let her hands fall to her hips as she lectured the teen. "You cannot stand to see them happy, because **you would not let yourself be happy**!"

"**Fine!** ...Fine! They can date!" Robin finally exclaimed. Starfire nodded and Robin added, "I'll go let them know, then." As he was about to go, a green cheetah was seen running through the hallway and towards the two. Robin gasped and watched Beast Boy morph into himself with wide eyes.

He exclaimed, "Raven's gone!"

* * *

Beast Boy stood in the Commonroom, arms crossed over his chest. He looked down and shook his head. "This is all my fault," Beast Boy muttered. Starfire, who stood next to him, sighed.

"It is my fault, as well," Starfire frowned. "Robin was correct, you have become the target..."

Staring at Cyborg and Robin, who were pointing to dots on a large map on a screen, Beast Boy whispered, "I know." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, Cyborg exclaimed,

"I found her!" He pointed to a dot. "But, it says she's... in the air." Cyborg quickly entered coordinates in his arm and said, "Alright, looks like we've got to fly." Robin nodded and they ran to the door, speeding up the stairs to the roof. Morphing into a pterodactyl, Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg while Starfire lifted Robin into the air. In the air, Cyborg stared at his arm's GPS. "GO NORTH! WE'RE REALLY CLOSE TO HER!" He yelled to Beast Boy.

With a roar, Beast Boy swerved, changing directions and flying towards the north side of the city. As they flew, Robin noticed a blue light blinking in the air above them. Looking up, his eyes widened at the sight of a large plane hovering in the air. Pointing, Robin exclaimed, "She's got to be there!" Beast Boy and Starfire immediately flew up to the yacht sized plane, seeing a landing deck and landing.

"What is this place?" Beast Boy asked after morphing back into himself. He walked over to the doors, which were bolted shut. "Are you sure she's here?"

Starfire looked over at Cyborg, who nodded and replied, "Her coordinates are exactly here."

"Then, what're we waiting for, dude?" Beast Boy asked, reaching for the doors.

Robin exclaimed, "Beast Boy, wait!" The warning was too late, however, as the doors swooshed open, revealing a hallway of hypnoscreens. It only took a moment and a half for the changeling to fall into the hypnotic curse and fall to the floor in a deep, drool filled sleep. Slapping his forehead, Robin muttered a small, "Fantastic."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER. You guys have no idea how much work I have to get done. UGH. I just wish school would end now, please!

Anyway...

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

WOW I WROTE THAT FAST! I luckily had this day free. Whoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.. :(

* * *

Raven groaned, eyes fluttering open. She squinted, attempted to clear the haze. Reaching up- _Wait. Why can't I reach up?_ Violet eyes looked down and noticed the metal restraints over her wrists, ankles and waist. She looked up, angrily seeing a familiar red headed man laughing hysterically from behind the safety of thick glass. Raven frowned. "Get me out of here, Mod."

"No can do, my little ducky! Your powers won't work in there!" Mad Mod said over the loudspeaker. Raven groaned and his laughed echoed through her ears. "Moddy told your little leader that if he found out there was PDA, then it was detention for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Raven replied dully, "First of all, what the heck is PDA? Second of all, your already doomed."

"PDA," Mad Mod smirked, "Public Display of Affection. This occurred between you and the green Lima Bean you call your boyfriend." His face then went to a heavy frown. "And what makes you think I'm doomed, Miss Raven?"

Raven shrugged, "My friends will find you, take you down and rescue me."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mad Mod laughed once more. "You haven't thought it all through!" Raising a hand and slamming it on a button, the walls of the small room Raven was held in fell away.

"**AAH!**" Raven screamed, jumping and suddenly realizing that there were still glass walls where metal used to be. She sighed in relief and looked over at her captor.

Mad Mod crossed his arms. "We're in the sky, love!" Mod continued, "The only way to get into your little glass chamber, is through where I am! There ain't a chance for your friends to get through my traps. And if they do, with one push of a button, you'll be released and fall into the ocean. It's heavy enough that it'll fall straight to the ocean floor!"

Raven shook her head, "And what about if they get me from out here?"

"The glass is bulletproof, thick, wards off any powers whatsoever- must I continue!?" Mad Mod exploded with laughter.

Feeling the worry build up, Raven queried, "What do you have to gain from this, Mod!?"

"Your friends will surrender," Mad Mod chuckled, lifting his cane with his hand. "And when they do, I'll drown you all of your powers and have them for myself! Lesson learned, dearie, DON'T BECOME A TARGET!" With that, Mod turned and walked away, laughing and yelling incoherently. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight, Raven slouched and looked down at her feet.

_I did become a target... Didn't I..._ She groaned and wriggled her arms, attempting to free her of the restrains. Realizing that all she accomplished were bruises, Raven sighed and muttered, "Out of powers, out of luck."

_I wonder what Beast Boy is doing now... Do they know I'm gone?_ Raven sighed and shook her head. _They'll get here soon enough. _

* * *

"I can't believe we had to drag him through the entire hallway. There's no way Beast Boy and Raven can date after this. I take back what I said," Robin frowned, dragging Beast Boy behind him. Cyborg rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing the changeling and hoisting him over his back. Starfire watched as Beast Boy struggled, eyes squinting from a nightmare.

She sighed and said, "We must wake him. He is having the nightmares."

"Poor kid," Cyborg sighed, "He's probably worried about Rae." Starfire nodded and walked over, facing Beast Boy's face. Mustering up her energy, she let out a loud belch. A moment later, Beast Boy's eyes widened and he began laughing hysterically.

As if a wave of realization hit him, Beast Boy wriggled free, landing on his feet and beginning to walk down the dark hallway once more. "Come on, we have to find Raven." Robin raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of emotion and motioned for Starfire and Cyborg to follow the changeling. The group stopped at a four way intersection and Beast Boy frowned. He turned to Cyborg and queried, "Which direction do your coordinates point?"

"That way," Cyborg replied, gesturing to the left. As the team began to tread down the left hallway, a large metal stamp fell from the wall, slamming the ground and flying back up, leaving the word "FAIL" on the ground in red ink.

Starfire's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "ANOTHER BOOBY TRAP!" Cyborg lifted his arm, aiming his cannon towards the stamp. Beast Boy jumped back, seeing the stamp move closer and closer to the group. "RUN!" Starfire screamed. They turned, only to see a metal wall drop, trapping them between the stamp and the wall.

"Looks like we've got no choice but to fight!" Cyborg yelled. Robin suddenly perked up and pointed to the stamp.

He yelled, "Starfire! You and Beast Boy get under the stamp and hold it up long enough for Cyborg to hit the top of it with his cannon! It'll break!" Cyborg nodded and Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, motioning for Starfire to follow. The two stared at the stamp, attempting to find an opening between slams onto the floor.

"NOW!" Starfire yelled, the two running under the stamp and raising their arms. The stamp slammed down, landing on their arms and pushing down on them. Cyborg loaded his cannon, aiming for the beam holding the rectangular part of the metal stamp. With a yell and a bright flash, the beam was melted by the head of the white and blue beam. Starfire and Beast Boy dropped the stamp, stepping away and staring at it.

Robin sighed and said, "Now that that's over-,"

"**AAAH!**" A familiar scream echoed through the hallways.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he yelled, "Raven!" The four began to run past the broken stamp of death and down the hallway, their shoes tapping on the ground. Reaching a door, Beast Boy stopped, causing Starfire, Cyborg and Robin to slam into him.

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Shh!" Beast Boy placed his ear on the door, listening to the conversation. "She's trapped in there," He whispered.

Robin frowned and Beast Boy gasped, jumping back and pushing the three others into the shadows. Starfire began to speak, only to have her mouth covered by a large, metal hand. The door opened, revealing Mad Mod with an maniacal sneer on his face. He paused, looking around for a moment. Robin held his breath, watching the man glare and continue on his way. A moment later, Beast Boy stepped forward, opening the door of the room and running in. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin followed, all stopping and staring at the helpless Raven in front of them.

"RAE!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven looked up, eyes widening. She gasped and smiled at the team. "We'll get you out! Just hold on!"

Raven raised an eyebrow sarcastically and replied, her voice muffled by the glass, "To what?" Cyborg chuckled and Robin stared at the various buttons.

"What does this all mean?" He queried.

Cyborg walked over, staring at his arm. "I dunno man, but you better figure it out. Cuz Mad Mod is on his way back here!"

"Great!" Robin groaned. Starfire walked over, pressing random buttons. The four stared at the buttons, clueless as to their effects. They continued to press, still not hearing a response. "It doesn't seem like their doing anything..."

Starfire looked up, gasping. "Stop!" She said. The boys looked up, staring at the angry Raven in the glass chamber. The chamber was filled with purple goo, feathers, ducks and a Raven with a scowl on her face and feathers in her hair.

"Oops," Beast Boy cringed. Suddenly, the door opened and the four teens gasped in surprise.

Mad Mod glared at them, cane in hand and sneer on face. "What do you think you're doing! She's in detention!"

"LET HER GO!" Beast Boy growled, lunging at Mod and knocking him down. As they fell, Mod laughed.

"AS YOU WISH!" With a push of a button on his cane, the glass chamber was released from the plane and was sent plummeting towards the ocean.

Beast Boy got up, letting Robin grab Mad Mod. Beast Boy turned and gasped. "NO!" Kicking the door of the what used to connect the chamber to the rest of the plane, he jumped out, diving down.

Raven gasped, seeing Beast Boy fall onto the top of the chamber and scramble to the opening that used to hold the door. Jumping in, he went over to Raven, who's chair was bolted to the ground. She stared at him exclaimed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"RESCUING YOU!" Beast Boy replied over the wind.

"YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"WE DON'T HAVE POWERS IN HERE!" Beast Boy stopped and stared at Raven, who shook her head and looked down at the metal bonds on her wrists. "It's helpless..." Beast Boy looked down, seeing the water grow closer and closer to them.

He frowned and reached out, grabbing Raven and hugging her torso to him. Looking down, he saw a single tear run down Raven's cheek. "Rae, are you crying? Nothing's blowing up."

"...Yeah..." Raven muttered. "No powers in here, remember? That means my emotions don't make things explode..." Beast Boy sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

As the water crashed onto the bottom and began to drown through the glass, Raven heard Beast Boy whisper, "I love you, Rae..."

* * *

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. :( Even though I really wish I did!

* * *

"BEAST BOY, STOP!" Robin yelled. The green changeling fell, no matter how many please were yelled. Looking down and knocking out Mad Mod with a swift hit, the masked leader's eyes went wide and he exclaimed, "They have no powers in there!"

Starfire replied, mouth agape, "No powers?!"

"If they did, Raven would have phased out of there!" Robin yelled. After handcuffing Mod's hands, he turned to Cyborg, who was staring at the falling changeling. Robin rushed over to the control panel and stared at the buttons. "We have to find the button that turns off the anti-power shield!"

Cyborg nodded, furrowing his eyebrow, "I'm on it!" He lifted his arms, beginning to press different buttons that had no effect. He groaned and Robin looked over the wide of the plane, seeing Beast Boy and Raven in the glass chamber.

"She is bolted to the ground!" Starfire yelled, her face filled with worry. Robin looked over at the alien, feeling guilt and sympathy wash over him. Her green eyes filled with tears and she hugged her arms to her. "Perhaps, I can catch them?"

Robin shook his head, walking over to her. "The thing wards off any powers..." He muttered. Starfire frowned and a tear slid down her cheek. The two watched as the glass chamber hit the water, being eaten by the turquoise waves. Letting out a whimper, Starfire gave into her falling tears. As Cyborg continued to press buttons, Robin turned to Starfire. Reaching out and placing his hands on her warm shoulders, Robin felt his stomach lurch. Starfire turned to him, eyes watering and sad. A moment later, he pulled her in, hugging the Tamaranean girl to his chest. The surprise passed as Starfire began to hug the black haired boy and cry.

"I GOT IT!" Cyborg suddenly announced, slamming his hand down on a large, red button.

A mechanical voice announced, "Force field deactivated."

"It's off..."

"They will live?" Starfire asked, burying her face into Robin's neck. Cyborg smiled at the two and chuckled.

Robin blushed as Cyborg said, "Finally gave in, huh?"

"They'll live as long as they can figure out that they have powers..." Robin replied sadly. Starfire nodded. "And we can't even get down to them without killing ourselves. The force of the water on our bodies would be too much."

Cyborg sighed. "Come on guys..." He whispered. "B, make Rae show some emotions..."

* * *

The air bubbles traveled up to the light of the surface as Raven stared above her. Moments later, the fall stopped as they hit the floor. _Must be shallower here..._ Raven thought. _Well, I'm dying here, might as well enjoy the view..._

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she held her breath. Looking over at the green boy, Raven smiled softly. Her violet eyes said only one thing. _I love you, Beast Boy._

Beast Boy sadly smiled and reached forward, placing his hands on Raven's cheeks. Leaning forward, he placed his lips on hers. Lingering for a moment, Beast Boy felt his lungs begin to burn. Raven jolted as Beast Boy moved back, covering her mouth with one hand and the other grabbing her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her head spin. Beast Boy felt his eyes tear up as he grabbed Raven and pulled the convulsing Empath to him. He felt his own body jolt and knew this was it.

_I love you, Raven, _He thought as hard as he could, _I love you so, so much. _

_I love you so much, Beast Boy._

Beast Boy paused and looked at Raven. He heard her? That means... That means they have powers... His eyes went wide and he saw the fear in Raven's eyes. The same realization covered her almost lifeless eyes as she lifted a hand and shot a ball of magic to the ceiling, breaking the glass. With her last bit of energy, she broke her bonds and fell faint. The shards rained down, floating through the water as Beast Boy quickly morphed into a dolphin and grabbed Raven's cloak, dragging her to the surface. His lungs finally calmed down as he reached the surface and hoisted Raven over his back as he was in human form. Looking up and seeing Robin, Beast Boy waved a hand.

"HEY!" He screamed, coughing up water. Robin looked down and pointed. Suddenly, Starfire swept down, grabbing the two and flying them to the plane. Starfire placed them on the ground of the control room and gasped at Raven's complexion.

If her lifeless face weren't enough, her lips had turned a light blue. Beast Boy immediately pushed on her ribs and blew air into her mouth. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire watched in horror as the exhausted changeling sobbed and pushed on the helpless girl's chest. A few minutes later, Beast Boy flopped down onto Raven. His sobs wracked his body as he embraced her body. Starfire's eyes watered and she fell onto Robin, who placed his hand on Cyborg's arm.

"Rae, no," Beast Boy whimpered. Starfire sobbed as well, shaking her head with anger. Beast Boy sat up, looking down at the placid face. He tucked her wet hair behind her ear and whispered, "Please, don't leave."

Suddenly, when all seemed lost, Raven's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, coughing up water. Beast Boy gasped and he watched as Raven gasped for air. Robin whispered, "It's a miracle... A... A miracle."

"The miracle of love," Starfire whispered, her tears continuing to fall.

Raven stopped coughing and panted. She looked up, violet eyes locking with green. Raven shook her head, her face twisting as she began to silently cry from the aftershock of her brush with death. Beast Boy hugged the girl to her and let his tears fall as well. No words were spoken until Cyborg gently said, "We've got to get them to the med bay. Just to make sure everything's okay." Robin nodded and Starfire sighed with relief, realizing that the two would live. As Cyborg began to land the plane, Robin and Starfire looked at each other.

"Robin..." Starfire began.

Robin interrupted and said, "Don't apologize, Starfire. It's me who should apologize." Starfire looked at him with wide eyes. "I was out of line. You were right, two powerful people can conquer anything. They might be threatened, but there's nothing any of us can't handle." Starfire smiled and nodded.

"You are right," she said. "I am glad you have realized your faults." With a nod, Starfire turned and tended to Beast Boy and Raven. Robin sighed and watched the Tamaranean work, his heart thumping with the familiar burst of life towards the beautiful girl. His eyes then fell to Beast Boy and Raven, who held each other's hands and whispered to each other. They were so in love and they deserved each other. He understood that now. It only took a partial death and a dozen hypnoscreens.

* * *

THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER! THAT WILL BE THE END!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy sat on their beds, staring up at their respective "nurses". Starfire tightened the strap on Raven's upper arm, while Robin did the same to Beast Boy. Cyborg prepared the IV's and handed them to each teen. Raven held her breath as the IV punctured her skin and she sighed after the pain subsided.

"You guys will probably be fine," Cyborg mentioned, checking the screens for their vitals and blood pressure. Looking at the screens, Cyborg nodded with approval. "You guys are good." Cyborg smiled as the IV's were taken out of their arms and gauze was placed on the pricks. Shutting down the computer, Cyborg said, "Just stay here in bed for the night. Just to make sure you're stable." He looked over, noticing Beast Boy staring at Raven, who was looking down steadily.

Starfire smiled and said, "Cyborg, shall we venture to the living room and commence the watching of the television?" She winked toward him, looking over at Raven and Beast Boy then back at him. Cyborg smirked and nodded.

"Sure, Star," Cyborg replied. The two turned to the door and Starfire stared at Robin, who stood smiling at the bedridden teens. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Robin's collar and dragged him out of the room. Once the door closed, Beast Boy fiddled with his fingers.

He looked over at Raven and said, "I'm really glad you're okay, Rae..." Raven looked up and her eyes locked with Beast Boy's emeralds. He smiled softly and continued, "I really thought I lost you. I didn't know what to do."

"Really?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. Raven stayed on hers, watching him with curious eyes.

Beast Boy leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Rae, now that it's all calmed down and stuff," Beast Boy began, "Do you think... Maybe..." He struggled to find the right words.

"What?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling, Beast Boy queried boldly, "Would you like to be my girlfriend? Like for real?" Raven felt her face heat up as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Sure, they expressed their feelings toward each other already. But, the fact that he was actually asking her to be his legitimate girlfriend was overwhelming.

"Um," Raven finally replied, "Y-yes." She nodded and let herself smile softly. "Yes, I would." Beast Boy chuckled and leaned forward, letting his lips brush Raven's tomato red cheeks. Raven cleared her throat and said, "Maybe this time we'll get to go on a real date."

Beast Boy smiled, "I was treating the other one like a real date."

"Oh really?" Raven raised an eyebrow, "Then how come you didn't open the door of the car for me?"

Jaw dropping, Beast Boy scoffed, "Oh, come on, dude! That doesn't count!"

"Why not?" Raven teased, crossing her arms. Beast Boy searched for words, flailing his arms in the process. Raven chuckled and shook her head. "I'm kidding, Beast Boy." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and twisted his mouth into a frown. Raven stood and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're safe, that's all that matters now."

Beast Boy leaned his head on her's, inhaling her lavender scent. "You know, this all happened because I was annoying?"

"I know," Raven smirked, "This only happened because I had enough of you. Now look at us."

The green boy quickly added, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's okay," Raven smirked. "But, if I ever catch you sneaking around my room again, I'll throw you out the window."

Laughing, Beast Boy sighed, "Yeah, yeah."

"This will be a story to tell one day," Raven smirked.

Beast Boy replied, "Yeah. Who would actually listen?"

"You never know." The two smiled and snuggled closer to each other, enjoying the warmth glowing from the other.

* * *

"Waaait," the small boy interrupted, "So, you a Mommy only got together pacuz Mommy got annoyed?"

Beast Boy (Who went by Changeling now) laughed and looked down at the blonde boy in his lap. "Yeah," He nodded, "Funny, huh, Dameon?"

"Way weird, dude," Dameon shook his head, violet eyes wide. The five year old looked over at his mother. Raven smiled and glanced at the girl snuggling up to her side. Changeling smiled and asked, "What do you think, Ismene?"

Ismene, the twelve year old, shrugged, "I think... It's a cute story..." She tucked violet hair behind her ear and smirked, her father's signature smile peeking through.

"Did Auntie Starfire and Uncle Nightwing gots married after that?" Dameon asked, looking back at Changeling.

Raven shook her head, "They eventually did, but not until a few years after that all happened, sweetie."

"Oh," Dameon nodded. Changeling giggled at his son's innocence and smiled.

Changeling stood with a groan and said, "Alright, you two."

"Time for bed," Raven chimed in. Ismene groaned and Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to do Uncle Nightwing's morning workouts when you're tired or well rested?"

Ismene shrugged, "I suppose the latter." Raven nodded and thought to herself, _She's just like me. _

"But, Mommy," Dameon begged, "I don't want to go to bed yet!"

Raven looked over at Changeling to shrugged, placing Dameon on the floor. "After nine o'clock, he's yours."

"Love you too," Raven glared at Changeling before bending down and looking Dameon dead in the eye. "Dame, it's time for bed," Raven said. Dameon frowned and Raven sighed at the miniature Beast Boy. "Do you want free time tomorrow?" She asked.

Dameon raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah... I likes fwee time."

"If don't sleep now, you'll be too tired to do anything during free time," Raven pointed out gently. Dameon considered her point before nodding and hugging her tightly. Muttering a small goodnight, he climbed onto his bed and pulled up his covers with a black aura.

Raven went over to Ismene, kissing her forehead as Changeling bid Dameon goodnight. Ismene smiled and morphed into a kitten, curling up into a ball and snuggling into her pillow. The two parents stood in the doorway and looked at their children. "I told you someone would listen," Raven smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL! Omg. I loved writing this and now it's all over and I'm sad and omg what do I do with my life now? Sorry, ranting...

So I'm so, so happy to have shared my ideas with you, my readers. I would like to take this time to say a very huge thank you to you, because without the hits, views and reviews, I would lack the confidence and drive to finish this story.

SO THANKS, GUISE!

Okay, I hope to see you soon. Maybe in future stories? :)

BYE!


End file.
